


Yu Narukami Can't Shut Up While He's Getting Head

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, failed attempts at dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Like any warm-blooded teenage boy, Yosuke Hanamura had put a lot of thought and research (probably more than was necessary, to be honest) into what makes a good blowjob. He just never in a million years thought he’d be the one giving the blowjob. Then again, until fairly recently he had also thought he was straight, and he’d never once thought about another boy in any way other than platonic.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Yu Narukami Can't Shut Up While He's Getting Head

Like any warm-blooded teenage boy, Yosuke Hanamura had put a lot of thought and research (probably more than was necessary, to be honest) into what makes a good blowjob. He just never in a million years thought he’d be the one _giving_ the blowjob. Then again, until fairly recently he had also thought he was straight, and he’d never once thought about another boy in any way other than platonic.

Then Yu Narukami, Yu _fucking_ Narukami, had come into his life.

And now he was on his knees, hovering nervously in front of Yu, watching anxiously as he worked open his fly and pushed his pants and underwear down far enough that he was able to take his dick out of his pants. The only consolation was the fact that Yu’s hands were shaking, and although he looked calm enough, Yosuke knew him well enough by now to see his tells. He was just as nervous as Yosuke. Or, at least, Yosuke _hoped_ he was. He was also already halfway to full mast, which did wonders for Yosuke’s ego. He hadn’t even _done_ anything yet and Yu was already getting hard for him? That was… kinda hot.

“Okay, Partner, you gotta tell me if I do anything you don’t like okay? I’ve… obviously never done this before,” Yosuke said, trailing off into a pathetic laugh. Yu nodded. Then he reached out and cupped the side of Yosuke’s face, and the tender way he did it instantly made Yosuke’s face flame red.

“First, come up here?” Yu requested, and Yosuke couldn’t help but follow his hand as he pulled it back, scooching up until he was eye-to-eye with him. Yu leaned forward and kissed him, just as tenderly as he’d cupped his cheek, and Yosuke involuntarily made a soft noise into the kiss. When they finally separated, Yu fixed him with a determined look and gave him a nod. “Okay. I’m ready, Yosuke.”

“You gotta tell me if you like what I’m doing, too,” Yosuke warned as he sank back down to his former kneeling position, hovering over Yu’s lap. “You’re so quiet all the time, so I know that might be hard for you… heheh, hard…”

Yu snorted at his joke, which made Yosuke feel like he could do anything at that moment. Even suck a dick. It was fine, he’d put a lot of thought and done a lot of research about what went into a good blowjob. He just had to remember all of it, and… do it. And not choke. Or bite Yu. Wait, maybe Yu was _into_ that? He looked up at Yu with a contemplative frown.

“And if you want me to do anything, uh, I’ll try,” he said. “Y’know, like...biting or humming or… I don’t think I can do deep-throating, but I guess I could practice…”

“J-just a normal blowjob is fine, Yosuke,” Yu replied, and he let out a nervous laugh. “And you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know. If you want to quit right away or even halfway through, I won’t mind…”

“Nope, I’m doing it. I mean, unless you don’t _want_ me to—” 

“No, no, I definitely do,” Yu replied, his voice rushed. Yosuke had never seen him quite this flustered. It was… cute. And hot. Cute-hot? Hotcute? It didn’t matter. Yosuke made sure he was balanced on his knees before lifting both hands. One settled on one of Yu’s knees, the other reached out and gently wrapped around Yu’s cock, just above the base. This made Yu gasp and visibly jolt. 

“Relax, Partner,” Yosuke said, which was ironic because that’s exactly what he himself _wanted_ to do but definitely _couldn’t_. 

“I’ll try,” Yu said. He took a deep breath in and let it out. Yosuke could feel Yu’s pulse throbbing in his dick, which was getting harder and stiffer the longer he held on to it. His pulse did decrease just a bit, but only a bit, from its earlier frantic jackrabbit pace. Yosuke figured that Yu probably wasn’t going to be getting any calmer, so he leaned forward, opened his mouth, and carefully managed one tentative lick across the head. He was already getting kind of hard in his own pants, but the _whimper_ that left Yu Narukami’s mouth got him all the way almost instantly. He groaned.

“Damn, Partner,” he said. He sat back and undid his own fly, pulling himself out of his pants just to relieve the uncomfortable pressure of his dick being pressed against the zipper of his jeans. Once he got himself situated, though, he returned all of his focus to the impending blowjob. 

Another lick, and, honestly, the taste wasn’t that bad. He didn’t know what he _had_ been expecting, but it mostly just tasted like… skin. Warm skin that he could feel throbbing under his tongue as he gave a few more exploratory licks. Then he opened his mouth and carefully sank himself down onto Yu’s dick. He couldn’t fit more than the head in and didn’t really try to, knowing not to push himself. He didn’t know if Yu felt the same way, but Yosuke was not into the idea of choking the person giving him a blowjob, and he was _definitely_ not into the idea of himself gagging or choking on Yu’s cock. 

Having a dick in his mouth had some distinct advantages, Yosuke found himself thinking as he started rubbing his tongue on the underside of Yu’s cock. For one thing, with his mouth full of Yu’s dick Yosuke couldn’t put his own foot in it. He couldn’t say anything dumb and kill the mood if he couldn’t talk, right? And Yu was a quiet guy, so chances were good that _he_ wouldn’t say anything embarrassing enough that Yosuke would want to stop. At least, that's what Yosuke _thought_. 

He tried applying some gentle suction, and Yu gasped. A hand went to Yosuke’s shoulder, gripping but not pushing or pulling or anything. The other hand went to his own mouth, trying and failing to cover up a moan. It made Yosuke’s dick throb. He thought about taking the hand on Yu’s knee and stroking himself with it, but he needed to focus on getting Yu off. 

He made sure his teeth were out of the way, and then he pushed a little further, letting the head sink a little further into his mouth, and then pulling back. That got an _immediate_ reaction out of Yu. He let out a surprisingly loud “Ah!” sound, which Yosuke heard loud and clear even though his hand was still over his mouth to try to muffle it. He repeated the motion, and Yu groaned. 

“Th-that’s good,” Yu panted. “That’s… ah…” Yeah, the noises were _really_ doing it for Yosuke. He’d probably come after like three strokes at this rate. So he doubled down his focus on the task at hand, pushing a little further and pulling back a little more, sucking and licking as he went. And Yu was making noises that were going straight to Yosuke’s dick. He’d never really understood the appeal of giving a blowjob before, but _damn_. 

Still, though, the noises Yu was making were muffled, albeit poorly, and Yosuke wanted to hear him loud and clear. So he braced himself and pulled fully off of Yu’s dick, gasping in a few breaths before looking up at him.

“How am I doing?” he asked. Yu looked _out_ of it, but quickly shook himself back into a state where he could reply.

“Amazing,” Yu panted. “You were doing really good.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked. He was moving the hand that was on Yu’s dick, slowly pumping up and down the shaft as he talked. “Would you mind not muffling yourself, then? Let me know how good I’m doing?” 

“S-sure,” Yu stammered. He pulled his hand away from where it had been resting on his chin, and looked at it. “Uh, what should I…?”

“Put it in my hair,” Yosuke commanded, after a bolt of inspiration hit him. When Yu looked perplexed, he reached up and gently took his hand, steering it to land on his head. “Don’t pull my hair or anything, but you can hold on.”

“You want that?” Yu asked, and Yosuke blushed.

“More than I wanna admit,” he replied. “And let me know how I’m doing, okay? I want to hear.”

“Sure,” Yu said, and Yosuke eagerly opened his mouth and sank back down on his boyfriend’s cock. This time he was ready, and he started bobbing up and down on it nearly as soon as he got it in his mouth. Yu gasped and Yosuke felt his grip tighten in his hair. He let out a mostly muffled moan in response, which in turn led to a full-fledged moan from Yu.

And then, Yu started to talk. No, Yu started to _babble_ , something Yosuke had never heard him do. Yu Narukami was a fan of using as few words as necessary to get across what he was talking about. Except, as it turns out, when he was getting head.

No, Yosuke was about to discover that Yu Narukami would _not_ shut up while he was getting head.

“Yosuke, you — mgh — that feels so good, your tongue feels so good, Yosuke. Y-you — _shit_ — you’re really… ugh… Your hair is really soft…” Yu babbled, and Yosuke could hardly believe it. He was doing something with his mouth that was turning Yu into a blubbering, red-faced mess. And wow, if just listening to him moaning earlier had turned him on, _this_ was something else. It was getting very, very difficult to ignore his very insistent boner. But he kept going, and so did Yu. He was trying to go a little bit further down the shaft with every two or three bobs, and Yu seemingly appreciated it a _lot_. 

“Y-you, ah, your roots are starting to show — hhh — do you have any, uh, p-pictures from before you started dyeing it? I think you’d look really — aaah! — really good with black hair…” 

Yosuke couldn’t believe it. He was really doing this to Yu! He was really making Yu babble about things that didn’t matter, all because he was surprisingly good with his mouth!

“If you — hah — if you need help dyeing your roots, P-Partner, you — oh _god_ — you know who to… to t-turn to… ohhhh…” 

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. Yosuke honestly didn’t know if the weirdest part was hearing his normally tight-lipped partner babbling about helping Yosuke dye his roots… or the fact that Yosuke’s body was still responding like he was moaning and not rambling. He was so hard it was starting to get painful, and Yu was talking about dyeing Yosuke’s roots! He pulled up and off of his dick, once again panting for air as he stared up at his partner, who looked _bereft_. 

“Why, uh, why did you stop?” Yu panted. Yosuke couldn’t respond right away, so Yu continued. “Is it how much I’m talking? I’m sorry, I’ll—”

“ _It’s not_ ,” Yosuke gasped out. “It’s definitely not. Partner, I am _so_ into hearing you talk while I blow you. Just… can’t you pick a sexier topic?”

“...yeah, I can see why talking about your roots might not be the _best_ thing…” Yu trailed off. He was still panting and red-faced. He looked pretty disheveled, actually. There was sweat on his brow, making his bangs stick to his forehead, and there were hairs out-of-place. Not to mention his eyes looked more like molten metal than cold steel right now. And the flush on his cheeks was too cute. The realization that Yosuke was responsible for how unkempt he looked right now made a bolt of arousal course through him. He was so turned on he could barely think, but somehow he was sure that Yu was actually worse off than him. 

With that in mind, Yosuke impatiently leaned back down and took Yu’s hardness into his mouth again. Yu’s hand landed in his hair again, which he approved of, and soon enough he’d found the rhythm from before. And soon enough, Yu was talking again. 

“Um, uh… ugh, sexier topic, gotta pick a sexy topic… Y-yosuke you — ah, _hah_ — you looked really good the other day in that — gh — in that, that shirt with the birds on it… I d-don’t see you wear it much now since… ohhhh… since the weather is getting colder…”

Yosuke couldn’t help it. He stopped and pulled off of Yu’s dick _again_.

“The _weather_?!” he demanded, and he winced a little internally over how annoyed he sounded. “You want to talk about my hair and the _weather_ while I’m blowing you?!”

“S-sorry,” Yu said, looking thoroughly embarrassed. “I… what do you _want_ me to talk about?”

“I dunno!” Yosuke responded, exasperated. “Tell me what you want to do to me, or something! Just don’t talk about stuff like the weather!” 

“Okay,” Yu whimpered. “I’ll… I’ll try…” 

Yosuke sank back down and started sucking and bobbing again. His very insistent boner seemed to have survived his annoyance at his boyfriend’s poor topic of conversion, which Yosuke was actually pretty surprised by. 

He was also surprised by what came out of Yu’s mouth next, though he probably shouldn’t have been, to be honest.

“Uh… I… I want to take you out for a nice dinner in Okina,” Yu confessed, and Yosuke was mildly confused for a moment, before realizing that he _had_ suggested Yu talk about what he wanted to do to Yosuke. Yosuke had definitely meant more _in the bedroom_ type stuff. He almost pulled away again to admonish his idiot boyfriend, but Yu kept going. “I wanna go ice skating with you, and buy you all kinds of stuff, and go on a picnic with you in the spring, and, and — ahhhh — and I don’t want to leave Inaba, but I’ll come back for Golden Week and I—”

“I meant what do you want to do _to_ me, Yu, not _with me_!” Yosuke exclaimed, having pulled off and away from Yu’s dick to glare at him. “I meant like where else do you want to stick this dick? Or do you want me to be the one on top? What do you want to do _with my body_?”

“...oh,” Yu replied, meekly. “That...that does make more sense.”

“Talking about leaving in the spring should be an instant boner-kill,” Yosuke informed him. “But I guess I’m too turned on right now to care. Please keep talking, but maybe just say my name a bunch or something? It’s really hot when you do.” Ah, Yosuke was discovering that he didn’t seem to have a filter when he was this turned on. 

“...okay,” Yu finally agreed, his voice tiny, and Yosuke gave him a good, stern glare before once again bending down over his lap and taking him into his mouth. He built up a good rhythm right away, and had the passing thought that he was actually turning out to be pretty good at this whole blowjob thing. 

“Yosuke…” Yu moaned, and it sent a jolt of pleasure down Yosuke’s spine, to hear him say his name like that. “Yosuke, Yosuke, Yosuke… ohhh…” Okay, this was _doing things_ for Yosuke. They could still get back on the train to Orgasm Town. 

“Yosuke… you… you’re so good at this, oh, ghhh, your mouth… feels amazing…” Yu panted. Yosuke groaned around Yu’s dick, which made Yu gasp. If Yosuke didn’t still have a hand on one of his knees, Yu would have probably bucked up into Yosuke’s mouth. That was _hot_ , honestly. Yosuke felt like he could come any time as long as he got a hand on his dick. He sped up his movements, sucking harder and bobbing faster, no longer bothering to try to fit more of Yu’s cock into his mouth. 

And Yu kept going.

“Oh, _Yosuke_ , you’re so good, I can’t believe how lucky I — aahhhh — am, _ohhh_ …” he babbled. Yosuke couldn’t take much more of this. Yu needed to come or he needed to come and hope that Yu could get himself off, maybe. 

“I’m, _ugh_ , _hah_ , I’m gonna come soon, Yosuke…” Yu moaned. “I’m… oh, Yosuke, _Yosuke_ , I’m so glad I met you…” 

And with that, Yu came, and Yosuke almost reflexively swallowed, if for no other reason than to try to get the sudden bitter, salty taste out of his mouth. Yu was whimpering and whining through the entire thing, then went abruptly silent as he went slack against the sofa. Yosuke pulled away and got a hand on his neglected cock as quickly as possible. And he had been right, earlier, because it only took three long, hard pulls before Yosuke was gasping out his Partner’s name and coming into his own hand with a loud groan. 

Yu was gently petting his hair when he came to, slowly coming down from what was probably the most intense orgasm of his life. The bitter and salty taste of Yu’s come was still present in his mouth, but not nearly as intense as it had been. He wanted to wash it down with… something. A soda, maybe? A soda sounded nice. He was _parched._

“Got anything to drink?” he groaned. His muscles all felt like jelly. All he could do was lean against Yu’s legs as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. That’s right, they were in Yu’s room. Yu was on the couch, and Yosuke was kneeling on the rug, and he was practically draped across Yu’s lap. And Yu’s dick, obviously soft, was just kind of… there. For some reason, the sight of it, and the realization of what exactly he’d just done, made Yosuke start to laugh. 

“You’ll have to let me up,” Yu pointed out, and Yosuke just laughed harder. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s great,” Yosuke announced. “I can’t believe I just did that…”

“Well, I definitely appreciated it,” Yu replied.

“You’re welcome,” Yosuke managed, between giggles. 

In the end, Yosuke got his soda and also hours of free entertainment, roasting Yu at every given opportunity about his unique ideas about what constituted as ‘sexy talk’. Yosuke thoroughly enjoyed how red-faced his Partner got, how he pouted cutely at Yosuke every time he brought it up. He also appreciated the fact that Yu didn’t go fix his appearance at all, evidently deciding to continue to be a disheveled mess with Yosuke. And that was fine. Yu was attractive when he was all put together, but he was also pretty damn hot with his hair out of place and a blush on his face.


End file.
